7 días con un extraño
by Srigneel
Summary: AU/Lucy es una joven de la ciudad de Seven, de alguna extraña manera decide vivir y casarse con Sting en la ciudad de Stella, pero por sucesos inesperados termina en otra ciudad, perdida ahora en Magnolia decide volver, pero no lo hará sola, aquel joven de cabellos rosados tendrá que pasar una semana completa junto a ella como acompañante de viaje ¿Podrá conseguirlo? NaLu*
1. A comenzar una nueva vida

Fanfic **SirIgneel**, **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

* * *

"**A comenzar una nueva vida"**

Nos encontramos en la inmensa y hermosa ciudad de Seven, una ciudad caracterizada por sus refinados habitantes y su sofisticada tecnología, Allí vivía una hermosa mujer, algo extraña por cierto, pero perfecta para los ojos de las personas con mayor estatus social en la ciudad, ya que ella era delicada, refinada y muy exquisita, una de esas mujeres que sabe lo que quiere y como tal desea que todo se haga como corresponde.

Concentrándonos más en la mujer, Se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia tenía 20 años de edad, estaba en la plenitud de su juventud, su trabajo consistía en escribir novelas, amaba escribir, su Hobby era leer, aquella que más le gustaba era tomarse la hora de la siesta para dejarse llevar por su imaginación en el mundo la lectura.

Hoy era un día algo nublado, se encontraba en su elegante habitación de paredes blancas con finos detalles de flores rosas, una pequeña biblioteca, su armario, su inmensa cama que tenía una muy esponjosa manta de color rosa, que por cierto era su color favorito, y su escritorio en donde ahora estaba concentrada creando su obra.

Fue interrumpida cuando llego su amiga, Levy, una pequeña mujer de cabellos azules, su única amiga y compañera de casa, bueno concretamente no era las únicas en la casa, ya que Levy tras estar en una larga relación decidió llevar a su novio Gajeel a vivir con ella.

-¡Lu-chan! –Saludo amablemente la pequeña peli azul.

-¡Levy-Chan!, pensé que estarías en una cena romántica hoy. –Contesto Lucy

-Sí, pero volví rápido porque vi algo que seguramente te sorprenderá- Contesto la pequeña amiga sonrojada de alegría.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto la rubia muy expectante.

-Creo que vi a Sting saliendo de una joyería. –Contesto sonrojada de la alegría la pequeña.

-Tú crees que.. –Intento hablar pero su amiga la interrumpió

-¡Te propondrá matrimonio! –Grito muy alegre la pequeña.

Ambas saltaron de alegría y se abrazaron, realmente Lucy quería casarse con Sting, el había sido su novio desde hace 1 año, y sinceramente aquel joven era un muy buen partido para formalizar su vida.

Luego de unos minutos Lucy recibió una llamada de parte de su rubio novio, la había invitado a cenar al más hermoso restaurante de todo el país, ella muy gustosa acepto sabiendo que allí le propondrían matrimonio.

Las horas pasaron y el momento del encuentro llego', la rubia busco con la mirada hacia las elegantes mesas y a lo lejos diviso una cabellera rubia, se acerco sonriente y tomo asiento delante del joven, que noto su presencia cuando recién ella habló ya que estaba muy ocupado con su celular.

-Hola Lucy… estas, estas radiante. –Sonrió el joven haciendo a un lado su teléfono celular, ella vestía con un elegante vestido blanco largo hasta sus rodillas, que dejaba al descubierto sus delicados hombros

-Hola Sting, muchas gracias, tu también estas muy elegante. –Contesto ella sonriendo. El vestía de traje, azul muy oscuro y opaco, una corbata de color rojo seco y de fondo una camisa blanca.

-Lucy… tengo 2 noticias para darte. –Sonrió –La primera es que quiero que vivamos juntos, pero en la país de Stella. – Hablo él tomándole la mano, Lucy lo observaba a los ojos muy sorprendida. –Y la segunda… -posó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro sobre la mano de la mujer. –Quiero decirte que por fin me convertí en doctor. –Sonrió.

Lucy lo observaba confundida, se tomo unos segundos, pensando que el joven que yacía frente a ella se había equivocado de noticia, pero no sucedió él seguía sonriéndole. Luego de otros segundos ella abrió lentamente la pequeña caja revelando unos hermosos aretes de diamante.

-Felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo, Sting. –Hablo ella con algo de vergüenza y sonrió falsamente.

-Gracias Lucy, mira, mañana nos mudaremos a Stella, ¿Te parece bien? –Pregunto el observando nuevamente su celular.

-S-sí, creo que está bien. –Respondió ella algo dudosa pero aun así, había aceptado

-Entonces… -Hablo él pero fue interrumpido por su celular. - ¿Hola? …

Luego de un momento incomodo para la rubia, el joven termino su llamada y se puso de pie –Lucy me necesitan en el hospital, hay una cirugía de bastante importancia, escucha si mañana no llego a abordar el avión solo tómalo y no te preocupes que alguien te estará esperando. Lo siento mucho. –Y sin despedirse o dejar responder a la rubia se marcho apresuradamente.

Lucy se quedo en silencio por un par de minutos, con la mirada perdida y decepcionada, Luego de unos minutos de soledad decidió marcharse, se sentía algo dolida pero aun así tenia que alistarse para el viaje.

* * *

La noche finalizo y el sol se coló por la ventana despertando a la joven rubia, froto sus ojos con pesadez y luego paseó su vista por la habitación, luego a su gran maleta, una hermosa maleta de color marrón con bordados negros, cortesía de Sting.

Luego de unas pocas horas llegó al aeropuerto acompañada de su amiga Levy y su novio Gajeel, ambos estaban allí para despedirla.

-Espero que tengas mucha suerte Lu-chan,¿ Volveremos vernos? –Pregunto entristecida la pequeña.

-Claro que si Levy, puedes visitarme cuando quieras, además pasare mis vacaciones aquí.-Contesto sonriente.

-Buena suerte coneja. –Se despidió Gajeel desviando su mirada.

-Gajeel, ya no finjas, sé que me tomaste cariño. –Contesto la rubia sonriendo.

-Claro que no, no sé de que hablas. –Contesto igual solo que ahora sonrojado.

-Adiós Gajeel. –Se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo abrazo –Cuida a Levy.. ¿Sí?

-Por supuesto. –Correspondió el abrazo y luego de un momento se separo.

Luego de una emotiva despedida, Lucy abordo su viaje con destino a Stella, donde una nueva vida le esperaba, una nueva aventura… como en sus libros.

El viaje era largo y agotador, Ya en el avión miraba a su alrededor solo para ver a parejas felices, acaso no podía Sting viajar siquiera con ella… eso le molestaba mucho, así que decidió dormir para evitar contacto visual con todas aquellas parejas que estaba muy acarameladas.

-Que groseros..-Murmuro, Luego de eso hablo el piloto oficial del avión dando un importante aviso.

_-Debido a una gran tormenta que rodea el país de Stella, no tenemos permitido aterrizar, por ende aterrizaremos en el país vecino Bosco, de allí podrán viajar hacia Stella, en el momento que finalice la tormenta, Muchas gracias._

-Perfecto, ahora estaré varada en un país desconocido.- Volvió a murmurar con molestia.

Luego de unas horas de viaje llegaron a ese destino improvisado, había mucha gente en el aeropuerto, no sabía a quién debía hablarle hasta que encontró un encargado.

-Disculpe señor, tengo que viajar a Stella cuanto antes. –Hablo la rubia molesta.

-Me temo que no es posible la tormenta allí es muy grande, la única manera de llegar es… -Observo una libreta. –Tiene que viajar en barco hasta Fiore y de allí a Stella. –Sonrió.

Lucy hizo un puchero debido a esa respuesta tan poco satisfactoria y emprendió el viaje a Fiore. Llego al lugar y decidió hospedarse en el primer pueblo que encuentre, se sentía cansada de tanto viajar, quería pasar una noche en un hotel.

-Primer pueblo de Fiore, Magnolia. –Hablo el capitán del barco. Lucy bajó y se sorprendió de lo rápido que se marcho el barco, al parecer ella era la única que había bajado allí. Luego de llegar al pueblo que estaba detrás de una gran colina se dio cuenta del porque nadie bajó allí, era un pueblo extremadamente pequeño, tenía como máximo 20 casas, al primer sitio al que llegó fue a una pequeña taberna.

Entró y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, se sintió algo incomoda, pero aun así camino hacia el tabernero, se sorprendió al verlo era joven, físicamente muy atractivo pero lo mejor de todo… rosa, su cabello era rosa.

-Mi color favorito. –Susurro muy sorprendida.

-¿Desea algo señorita? – Hablo el joven, que lucía con una camisa a botones blanca que dejaba al descubierto una porción de su pecho, unos pantalones de Jean negros y zapatos del mismo color.

-Sí, quiero llamar a un taxi. –Contesto, El joven peli rosa se volteo y tomo un papel, allí escribió un número y se lo entrego sonriente.

-Tome. - Contesto.

-Gracias. –Dijo ella buscando su celular. –Maldición no tengo batería. –Susurro con molestia al encontrarlo.

-Allí hay un teléfono rubiecita. –Hablo una mujer de cabello castaño que bebía alcohol sentada en la barra. Lucy agradeció y se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

-No tienes que ser tan grosera siempre Cana. –Hablo el peli rosa buscando algo en su bolsillo.

-Por que la defiendes… ¿eh? Natsu. –Hablo ella, algo molesta.

-Por nada, solo que a veces es bueno ser amable.- Contesto sonriente.

-Hola, quisiera pedir un taxi. –Hablo la rubia cuando contestaron su llamada.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirige señorita?. – Preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Voy hacia Stella, por favor. –Contesto ella algo impaciente.

-Lo siento, no llevamos a mujeres rubias. –Contestó

-Como sabe que soy… - Se tomo unos segundos y alzo la vista hacia el tabernero que se encontraba con un teléfono en la mano y sonriéndole.

-Un gusto… me llamo Natsu. –Hablo él por el teléfono.

-El placer es mío señor taxista, mi nombre es Lucy. –Contesto devolviendo la sonrisa.

Ambos cortaron la llamada al mismo tiempo y la rubia se acerco sonriente hacia el joven, que ahora estaba limpiando un vaso de vidrio.

-Un gusto conocerlo, quiero viajar hacia Stella. –Hablo ella.

-Si señorita eso ya me lo dijo, el problema es que hoy no podemos salir. –Hablo sin levantar la vista del vaso.

-¿Por qué no? –La rubia comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante la apariencia tranquila del peli rosa.

El joven muchacho solo sonrió y señalo a una gran ventana, la rubia se asomo por allí y vio la gran inundación generada por la tormenta reciente.

-Si quiere podemos partir mañana, para entonces la inundación habrá desaparecido. –Hablo ahora limpiando un plato blanco.

La rubia suspiro de cansancio –Entonces ¿dónde puedo encontrar un hotel? –Pegunto resignada.

-Esto es un hotel. –Contesto algo agresiva la mujer castaña. La rubia retrocedió ante la agresiva respuesta.

-Tranquila Cana. -Hablo el peli rosa alzando ambas cejas rosadas. –Esto es un hotel, puede quedarse aquí si quiere. –Dirigió su mirada hacia la joven rubia.

-Sí, gracias. –La rubia tomo su maleta y siguió al peli rosa que le mostraría su habitación, era pequeña solo tenía una pequeña televisión antigua, un armario que ocupaba gran parte de esta habitación y la cama bajo una pequeña ventana que daba vista hacia el mar.

-En realidad tendría que cobrarte la estadía pero solo por que el viaje de mañana es muy largo será gratis esta vez. – Hablo el peli rosa desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias. –Contesto simple -¿Aquí hay servició de restaurante? –Pregunto esperanzada.

-No, solo por las mañanas. –Contesto él.

-Oh, por favor haga una excepción por mí. –Suplico ella.

-Estoy cansado.. –Se detuvo para ver la suplicante mirada de la rubia –Uff, está bien. –Hablo resignado.

-Muchas gracias. -sonrió rápidamente la rubia.

Natsu bajo las escaleras hacia la taberna bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña. El simplemente sonreía sabía cómo se comportaba aquella mujer, era algo molesta a veces pero al final se había encariñado con ella.

Se acerco a una mesada, tomo un trozo carne y lo metió en el asador, para luego tomar algunos condimentos para así prepararle a la recién llegada un sándwich.

-¿Que haces Natsu? –Pregunto la castaña con mirada acusadora.

-Estoy preparando algo de comida. –Contesto sonriente.

-¿Por qué nunca me preparas comida a mi? –Pregunto entristecida.

-¡JA! no seas celosa Cana, además nunca pides para cenar. –Contesto divertido.

-No soy celosa. –Contesto ella ya divertida.

-Como digas… -Contesto sonriente sirviéndole un vaso de alcohol.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lucy estaba buscando algún tomacorriente para conectar su celular, necesitaba de la batería para informarle a Sting sobre su "pequeño problema", porque no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Revisó detrás del armario y allí había uno pero no podía meter el cargador ya que el espacio entre el armario y la pared no era mucho. Tendría que alejarlo un poco.

Dio varios empujones con fuerza pero no consiguió nada, se tomo unos momento para analizar la situación pero sinceramente no llego a nada, tendría que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para mover-lo, tomo aire y dio el ultimo empujón, incluso dio un pequeño grito de esfuerzo.

Al fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos… demasiados frutos ya que, el armario no solo se movió de su lugar si no que callo de frente directamente contra la cama, dejado caer todo lo que había dentro de este sobre el piso.

* * *

Desde abajo Natsu estaba preparando la comida de la invitada, cuando escucho un fuerte golpe proveniente de la habitación de Lucy, decidió ignorarlo, y continúo con su trabajo.

* * *

Lucy estaba levantado todo lo que había tirado, lo hacía rápidamente pero se encontró con un viejo portarretratos que llevaba una foto del peli rosa junto a una mujer de cabello blanco y algo más baja que él y del otro lado un joven de aparentemente la edad del peli rosa. Todos se veían muy sonrientes.

La observo por unos segundos y luego poso su vista sobre el tomacorriente, se acerco y conecto su celular, pero este dio una chispa y luego la se apagaron todas las luces.

* * *

-¿Un apagón? –Pregunto un hombre mientras bebía alcohol.

-No lo sé, nunca pasan estas cosas. –Contesto otro hombre.

-Natsu, fue ella. –Hablo Cana enojada.

-Ya lo sé.. Ya lo sé –Contesto tomando el Sándwich para la rubia. –Ya vuelvo. –Agrego marchándose.

El peli rosa iluminaba su camino con una pequeña linterna, hasta llegar a la habitación , allí golpeo la puerta y espero a que le abriesen, tardo solo unos segundos en salir, y al verla la noto un poco asustada, pero notó que tenía algo en sus manos un porta retratos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Pregunto molesto.

-Lo encontré… -Señalo hacia dentro de la habitación, y Natsu la observo algo asustado.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? –Pregunto impresionado por el gran desastre que había allí dentro.

-Se cayó solo. –Excusó ella de manera infantil

-¿Solo? –Pregunto él, luego de entregarle la comida se acerco al armario y con un brazo lo acomodo en su lugar. –Gracias a ti no tenemos luz.-Hablo antes de marcharse.

-Gracias, ah y lo siento. –Se disculpo sonriente.

-Mujeres… -Susurró ya resignado.

* * *

**End**

Bueno HOLA A TODOS, aquí con otro fic NaLu, díganme… vale la pena seguirlo o no… realmente tengo varias ideas para este fic, bueno es todo, gracias por leer y te agradecería mucho si me dejas tu opinión respecto a esta historia, Saludos!

*Por cierto mis disculpas a los que siguen mis otros fics, es que en el momento que abro el Word para crear un capitulo mas, mi imaginación desaparece o solo no quiere ayudarme, pero aun así, prometo que en breve publicare el siguiente capitulo en cada una de mis historias.


	2. Día 1

Fanfic **SirIgneel**, **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

* * *

"**Día 1: Un gran comienzo"**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Había despertado de una noche demasiada corta, teniendo en cuenta que me tomo alrededor de dos horas ordenar la habitación, desde pequeña me habían enseñado a ser una mujer ordenada y organizada.

Prepare mi mejor vestido, el viaje a Stella comenzaba hoy, así que debía estar elegante para llegar allí, debía estar como una dama para mi encuentro con Sting, quizás así consiga que él proponga matrimonio.

Observé por la ventana de mi habitación hacia la calle y la inundación había desaparecido tal y como dijo el joven tabernero, que por cierto estaba preparando un vehículo ya que sería él aquel que me lleve a mi destino… Stella, solo con pensarlo siento una leve angustia, pero aun así, es lo que quiero y estoy decidida de ello.

Baje junto con mi maleta hacia la zona del bar, donde recibí la mirada asesina de la mujer de pelo castaño, ¿acaso aquella mujer vivía allí? Tal vez sea la dueña o la esposa del peli rosa, aun así me despedí amablemente, y ella sonrió de lado, pero justo antes de salir del lugar me detuvo con sus palabras.

-Stella queda muy lejos de aquí, ni siquiera se te ocurra tocar a Natsu. –Amenazó bebiendo del un barril, que mujer tan despreocupada por su apariencia.

-Solo soy una cliente, no se preocupe, no le hare daño a su esposo. –Conteste amablemente.

-¿Mi esposo? –Luego de aquello rio a carcajadas –Eres graciosa rubiecita, solo prepárate para un largo viaje. –Sonrió.

-Estoy lista para lo que sea. –Conteste sonriente y luego me marche, fuera del lugar estaba Natsu, junto a un vehículo rojo de marca conocida, era pequeño pero elegante, sonreí satisfecha y me acerque hacia el porta equipajes, seguida por la vista de Natsu.

-Por favor… -Hable esperando que él habrá el vehículo para dejar mi maleta dentro.

-¿Por favor que? –Pregunto él con la mirada de confundido, será idiota…

-Quiero dejar mi maleta aquí.. –Señale hacia el auto y el sonrió.

-Claro que no, no voy a mater esa cosa en mi bebe. –Se acerco rápidamente, tomó mi maleta y deposito sobre techo del auto y la amarro rápidamente.

-¿QUE HACES? ¡SE VA A ROMPER SI LA LLEVAS AHÍ! –Grite molesta. Él solo me ignoro y sonriendo entro al auto. Hice un puchero que él no vio y me acerque hacia la puerta de acompañante.

Espere por algunos minutos mientras él estaba bostezando algo cansado.

-¿Vas a entrar o no? –Pregunto de repente sacándome de mis casillas.

-Soy una dama, tienes que abrirme la puerta tú. –Conteste enojada.

-No me pagas para abrirte la puerta, solo tengo que llevarte nada de formalidades "Dama". –Hablo irónicamente y sonriendo.

-Eres muy grosero. –Conteste ya resignada y entre en el auto.

El viaje había comenzado algunos minutos después de eso, ahora no encontrábamos avanzando lentamente ya que íbamos colina arriba, Natsu iba riendo, comiendo un Sándwich que seguro fue preparado por el mismo, y escuchando música del demonio.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar a Stella?. –Pregunte observando el hermoso paisaje en el que había grandes montañas alrededor de un hermoso lago.

-¿Esta apurada señorita? –Contesto masticando, que descortés podía llegar a ser ese hombre.

-Tengo que llegar mañana mismo. –Conteste sonriente, mi ánimo había subido debido al hecho que ya pronto estaría en Stella.

-Es imposible, Stella queda a dos países de aquí, si lo hacemos de la manera rápida llegaremos en 4 días. –Contesto riendo divertido y luego dar un mordisco al Sándwich.

-¿4 días?-Realmente era muy molesto tener que viajar 4 días, nunca había viajado tanto y menos con un extraño, él en cambio solo se burlaba de mi sorpresa y continuaba riendo, de manera de venganza le arrebate el Sándwich y lo arroje por la ventana, el me veía sorprendido y triste al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar reír a carcajadas al ver su rostro de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me lo tiraste?-Pregunto tristemente.

-Estabas burlándote, además te pago para conducir no para comer. –Conteste divertida.

-Está bien. –Bajo su mirada tristemente y continuo conduciendo.

Luego de una hora continuábamos nuestro trayecto pero era realmente agotador aun seguíamos conduciendo colina arriba y el viaje parecía ir demasiado lento.

-¿Podrías conducir más rápido? –Pregunte molesta e impaciente.

-Es lo más rápido que puedo ir aquí, además odio conducir con hambre. –Me dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Te lo tenias merecido, pero ya enserio, acelera esta porquería de auto. –Conteste cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia el frente. Lo escuche murmurar algo como _"No le hagas caso bebe, las mujeres no entienden nuestro amor" _Eso me pareció algo raro, tierno e incluso molesto. Pero fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando el vehículo paró en seco.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡no me asustes así! –Grite molesta, el solo señalo con su dedo índice hacia el frente, allí había una vaca, estaba mirándonos fijamente.

-Creo que quiere comernos. –Hablo él seriamente, no pude contener mi carcajada, realmente era muy gracioso cuando quería.

-Debemos esperar a que se marche. –Conteste, bajando del vehículo.

-Tengo hambre, ¿Y si la comemos? – Propuso seriamente, lo observe horrorizada unos momentos ¿Acaso iba enserio?

-Claro que no, déjame, la quitare del camino. –Hable acercándome hacia el animal, intenté llamar su atención y guiarlo hacia fuera del camino, Natsu por su parte bajo del vehículo y se dispuso a observar muy divertido la situación.

Lo intentaba pero no lo conseguía, era realmente muy molesta esa situación, Natsu no intentaba ayudarme solo reía a carcajadas, pero cuando por fin logre que la vaca se aleje sonreí satisfecha.

-Sabía que lo conseguiría. -hable caminando hacia Natsu muy orgullosa de mi misma.

-Nunca lo dude, pero ten cuida… -Tarde, observe a mis pies y allí observe que mi zapato derecho estaba enterrado en ese sucio excremento de vaca. Suspire resignada, era realmente asqueroso, pero sabía que podría sucederme. Natsu intentaba contener esas carcajadas.

-Jajaja, vamos señorita, tenemos que… ¿Y el auto? –Pregunto incrédulo.

-No puede ser, estaba aquí. –Volvió a hablar buscando al vehículo con la mirada. Volví a suspirar sabiendo lo que sucedía allí.

-Natsu. ¿Acaso colocaste el freno de mano? –Pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿El qué? –Pregunto horrorizado. Luego de unos segundos pudimos divisar el vehículo, marchaba en reversa debido a la colina que estábamos subiendo, lo seguimos con la vista hasta que se estrello contra un árbol, haciéndolo totalmente añicos. Natsu se tomo la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Y ahora? –Pregunte, ya cansada de la situación.

-Acaso no tienes sentimientos, mi auto acaba de morir. –Se alejo un poco con las manos en los bolsillos y un aura deprimente lo rodeó –Ya no quiero seguir. –Hablo pateando débilmente una pequeña piedra.

Decidí seguir con mi camino, me quite los zapatos y camine descalza por horas, realmente estaba muy cansada, voltee a ver si Natsu estaba allí y lo encontré aunque estaba bastante lejos. Sonreí para mis adentros pero luego observe una pequeña nube de tierra detrás de Natsu sabía que era eso. ¡Un auto!

El vehículo pasó de Natsu y paro cerca de mí, de allí bajo un hombre alto de cabello negro, tenía 3 aretes sobre su ceja izquierda, me hizo recordar a Gajeel solo por un momento. Se ofreció a llevarme y gustosa acepte. Antes entrar el vehículo observe hacia Natsu y este aun estaba con el aura deprimente a su alrededor.

Igual así me marche en el auto junto a ese extraño, dijo llamarse Mugica y que pertenecía a una banda muy conocida, pero no me dijo cual, condujo solo por unos 10 minutos hasta llegar a un gran bar.

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí. –Hable sonriente.

-Descuida, si gustas podemos tomar algo aquí, ¿quieres? –Pregunto amablemente.

-Por que no. –Conteste alegre, realmente había tenido suerte de conocer a ese hombre.

Ambos entramos al bar e inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, y algunos reían macabramente.

-Vamos a la sala VIP. – Hablo Mugica seriamente y tomándome del brazo derecho.

-Sí. –Conteste algo confundida. Luego de unos momentos llegamos a una sala muy grande, habían algunas mesas de billar y algunos sujetos que vestían de traje.

-Mugica, ¿esta es tu forma de pagar tu deuda? –Pregunto un hombre que yacía sentado rodeado de mujeres muy bellas.

-Sí, ahora dejen de molestarme. – Mugica soltó mi brazo y se marcho rápidamente dejándome muy confundida.

-Que hermosa señorita… -Hablo el hombre -¿Qué edad tienes? –Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Eso no le importa. –Conteste enojada, luego me voltee para marchar pero me detuvieron por detrás.

-Hoy te quedaras aquí rubiecita. –Hablo el sujeto con voz firme, inconscientemente comencé a llorar, nunca antes había vivido algo así, realmente estaba muy asustada. –No queremos problemas. –Hablo sonriendo macabramente.

-Es cierto, no queremos problemas. –Hablo alguien detrás de mí, voltee a ver y era Natsu que estaba sonriéndome.

-¿Y tu quien eres? –Hablo el hombre tenebroso –¿Acaso estas aquí por qué quieres drogas?

-Vengo a buscar a esta señorita, tenemos que hacer un viaje. –Contesto Natsu amablemente.

-El único que viajara aquí eres tu… -El hombre alzo una mano e hizo una seña para los tres hombres que estaban con él se acercaran Natsu.

-Por favor, no tenemos que llegar a esto, solo quiero a la señorita y me marchare. –Volvió a hablar Natsu sonriente. Pero uno de los sujetos que estaba cerca lo golpeó en el rostro, precisamente en la boca, Natsu retrocedió un paso pero solo para tomar envión y golpear fuertemente a aquel sujeto que quedo inconsciente inmediatamente.

-Mátenlo. –Ordeno el que parecía ser el líder.

Los dos hombres intentaron golpear a Natsu pero este los evadía fácilmente, Lanzo una patada hacia uno de ellos para alejarlo y tomo de la chaqueta al otro, con gran fuerza lo lanzo por la ventana que había allí cerca, provocando que los vidrios queden totalmente destruidos.

Ahora solo quedaban dos, y uno de ellos al ver la fuerza de Natsu se marcho rápidamente del lugar, y así solo quedamos Natsu, el hombre que me tenía sujeta del brazo y yo. Me sentía realmente inútil, pero estaba agradecida de que Natsu esté ahí.

-Te dije que no quería problemas, solo me llevare a la señorita. –Hablo Natsu nuevamente sonriendo.

-E-está bien, pero no me hagas daño. –Hablo el hombre y rápidamente me soltó y se marcho del lugar apresurado.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Natsu abrazándome por los hombros.

-Sí, muchas gracias. –Conteste abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando sobre su pecho.

Ambos nos marchamos del bar tomados de la mano, me sentía muy insegura, pero cuando sentía la mano de Natsu firmemente contra la mía, me sentía protegida de algún modo.

* * *

Caminamos hasta llegar a un hotel para pasar la noche, yo había perdido todo mi dinero, ya que lo tenía guardado en la maleta, pero fue Natsu quien se encargo del dinero.

Pedimos una habitación que tenga camas separadas, y por suerte conseguimos una disponible, llegamos a la habitación y Natsu se tomo una ducha en lo que yo buscaba algo de algodón y alcohol, cuando este salió del baño me acerque a él, y coloque suavemente el algodón sobre la herida que allí le habían provocado por mi culpa, este solo me observaba entre confundido y sorprendido.

-Gracias. –Susurre con la vista perdida en sus labios.

-No te preocupes, creo que deberíamos descansar, mañana tenemos un largo viaje que hacer. –Contesto nuevamente sonriendo, solo sonreía, era de alguna manera muy confortante ver su sonrisa. –Además estoy semi-desnudo –Agrego sonrojado de vergüenza y desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

Rápidamente me aparte, no lo había notado pero él tenía razón, tenía solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura y aun estaba algo mojado, se veía increíblemente… joder se veía muy atractivo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y decidimos dormir, había sido un día muy agitado, teníamos que prepararnos para otro día de aventura. Que de cierta forma se me hacía muy emocionante.

* * *

**End**

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias a **Mislu** y a **Lala2209** por su apoyo, espero que disfruten de la lectura, Adios! :D_


	3. Día 2

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

**Día 2: Fiebre **

Desperté, pero no por mi propia decisión, la mujer de cabellos rubios estaba gritándome cosas tan confusas, a fin de cuentas entendí que lo único que quería era despertarme, a decir verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo, simplemente la ignore y volví a ese trance de sueño en el que había mucha comida y solo yo era el elegido para devorarlas… comida… comida y -¡AGUA!- Grite literalmente saltando de mi cama, la bruja me había lanzado agua en la cara, que maldad.

Me repuse y me vestí con mi habitual atuendo, fui al lavado para lavarme el rostro y cepillarme los dientes, no había cepillo, eso era mala suerte, aun así derrame un poco de aquella pasta dental en mi boca y con un poco de agua el mal aliento desaparecería.

-Nota mental, comprarme un cepillo. –Susurre.

Toque suavemente con la punta de mis dedos la herida que tenía en el extremo del labio inferior, un simple corte, estaba bien curado gracias a Lucy pero aun así dolía, no pude evitar el soltar una mueca de dolor al simple tacto, simplemente que quede observándome la herida hasta que caí en cuenta de que debía afeitarme, gracias mi suerte el hotel tenía una cuchilla o navaja con la que podía llevar a cabo aquella tediosa tarea.

Algo de espuma y comenzaba rozar con firmeza mi piel con aquella cuchilla, quitando así todo rastro de espuma que se metía en su camino, me tome mi tiempo solo unos cinco minutos, mi mandíbula, mi barbilla y mi cuello, enjuagué mi rostro para terminar aquella labor y seque mi rostro con una toalla, fije nuevamente mi rostro en el espejo y desde allí la veo a Lucy, estaba parada junto al marco de la puerta, estaba muy roja, pase por su lado y no pude evitar preguntarle que hacia allí.

-Solo quiera decirte que el almuerzo está listo. –Contesto sin verme a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Contesto con un tono algo molesto, aun no había olvidado que había despertado de tal mala manera.

-E-estabas ocupado… -Contesto nuevamente evitando el contacto visual, y volteo en dirección a la cocina.

A decir verdad la comida sabia espantosa, esta mujer era la pero de todas cuando se trataba de trabajos culinarios, era un poco de pescado y estaba quemado, el zumo de naranja estaba extremadamente agrio, pero aun así con la experiencia que tenia sabia que la comida no se desperdicia, así que la devore como si fuera el más sabroso manjar que había probado.

Lucy estaba actuando algo distante, aunque en realidad no somos amigos ni nada de eso, me gusta llevarme bien con la gente y lo que más odio son los silencios incómodos.

-¿Oye te sucede algo? –Pregunte sin levantar mi vista de la comida.

-N-no, solo que… -No termino de hablar.

-Escucha si es por lo de ayer, solo olvídalo, aun tenemos un viaje por realizar. –Sonreí y esta me la devolvió, inmediatamente comprendí que aquello era el problema.

Terminamos de comer y emprendimos nuevamente nuestro viaje, caminábamos junto a una carretera, Lucy estaba muy agotada y lanzaba insultos a sus zapatos o a el tacón en punto, realmente no entendía a que se refería, pocos minutos después, llego un camión que cargaba con algunos cerdos y algo de paja, extendí mi mano hacia él y este frenó, dándonos a entender que nos llevaría, el viaje fue de lo más gracioso, el ver a Lucy intentar interactuar con los cerdos era partía de la risa, al principio se quejaba de olor, pero con el pasar de los minutos se acostumbro.

-Oye Lucy… -Hablo intentado entablar una conversación.

-¿Qué? –Contesta recostándose en uno de los pastizales de paja.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a Stella? –Pregunte realmente algo interesado.

-Voy a vivir allí con mi novio. –Contesto sonriente.

-Ya veo… ¿y cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –Pregunte algo que varios minutos después me arrepentí de haber preguntado, se tomo muchos, MUCHOS minutos termino con su detallada explicación.

-Entonces ¿Cómo se llama tu novio? –Pregunte para mantener la conversación.

-Sting, el es una persona muy delicada y un hombre de trabajo, es doctor. –Aclaro –Por alguna razón quiere vivir en Stella.

-¿Doctor? –Susurre –Hace mucho tiempo conocí a un idiota llamada Sting, su sueño era ser doctor. –Hable desinteresado.

Ella solo se quedo en silencio.

-Que coincidencia –Susurre.

-Natsu. –Interrumpió ella quitándome de mis pensamientos. –¿Eres mafioso? –Pregunto de repente.

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunte realmente confundido.

-Veras… los tipos de ayer, les diste una paliza. –Hablo con temor.

-Es porque trabajo en una taberna, allí siempre hay algún borracho que quiere pasarse de listo y yo me encargo de hacer que duerma. –Sonreí con nostalgia. –Espera… ¿Me tienes miedo? –Hable calmadamente, porque si realmente me tenía miedo no quería asustarla aun más.

-Claro que no, pero a veces eres muy intimidante. –Contesto sonriente.

-Descuida no te hare daño. –Conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa y ella asintió.

El camino estaba oscureciendo y realmente comenzaba a hacer mucho frio, note que Lucy temblaba así que como acto reflejo le tendí mi chaqueta, por alguna extraña razón no me importaba si era yo el que se enfermaba solo con tal de que ella se sienta a gusto.

El tiempo paso y Lucy se quedo profundamente dormida, note que estaba cayendo algo de nieve, mi respiración se hacía visible al abandonar mi cuerpo, nuevamente Lucy comenzó a temblar así que me acerque a su lado y la abrace.

Nuevamente habíamos recuperado esa sensación de de calor, comenzábamos a perder el frio, pero realmente era solo una mera sensación, ya que repentinamente comenzó a dolerme la cabeza.

-Mierda. –Susurre.

El camión detuvo su recorrido y el contutor me indico una ruta para llegar a una vieja posada, apenas podía entender lo que sucedía, mi vista se nublaba y comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor, incluso llegue a traspirar.

Lucy de despertó algo alarmada a notar que estábamos abrazados, comenzó a regañarme pero muy poco entendía y no tenía fuerzas para contestar, sentí que estaba desmayándome, pero Lucy de dejo un espacio en su pequeña espalada, se que entendió que me sentía muy mal, caminamos varios minutos sin rumbo fijo, escuche los sollozos de ella, pero no entendía del porque era, quizás el frio también estaba en ella.

Afortunadamente llegamos un pueblo nevado, caminamos un poco mas hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, lo único que recuerdo fue que la puerta se abrió y caí inconsciente al frió suelo.

* * *

Desperté algo confuso, estaba en una casa, sentí mi frente mojada y lleve mi mano hasta ella, tenía un paño húmedo, observe la habitación con tranquilidad hasta que conseguí una imagen más nítida, era un cuarto de niña, habían varios juguetes en el piso y adornos de bebes en las paredes.

Más tarde unos gritos de una mujer, seguramente llamando a su hija, su nombre era Yuki, Intente reponerme pero note que tenia peso extra en la zona de mi abdomen, era Lucy, estaba dormida, seguramente no pudo más del cansancio y se dejo ganar.

La moví suavemente para no despertarla, fue un éxito, logre salir de la cama y posteriormente de la habitación, no me esperaba ver aquello, rápidamente al salir de la habitación la pequeña niña se oculto detrás de su madre de cabellos azules y así mismo esta mujer se oculto detrás del hombre de ojos caídos, que sostenía un arma apuntando en mi dirección, como acto reflejo levante mis manos.

-Di tu nombre y porque estás aquí –Hablo seriamente el sujeto.

-Natsu Dragneel y estoy viajando hacia Stella pero enferme y ahora estoy aquí y no entiendo nada. –Bastante resumido.

Extrañamente sonrió y bajo el arma, me tendió la mano, y la apreté firmemente.

-Soy Gray Fullbuster, ella es mi esposa Juvia y mi hija Yuki, anoche llegaste con demasiada fiebre pero tu novia se encargo de eso. –La mujer y la niña me sonrieron.

-Muchas gracias. –Sonreí restándole importancia a su comentario sobre que Lucy era mi novia. –No estaremos molestándolos mucho tiempo, en cuando mi compañera se despierte nos marchamos.

-No, tiene que quedarse a comer con nosotros, ya lo habíamos arreglado con la señorita. –Mierda -susurre internamente.

-Genial. -Sonreí

**End**

**Bueno ¡HOLA! se que tarde más de la cuenta con este capítulo, aun así espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y Adiosss :D**

_WoW* Si, la historia está basada en aquella, pero con la diferencia que voy a agregar mucho más contenido, pero no pude aclararlo en el Summary debido a la cantidad de caracteres que me permitía._


End file.
